


"Just One Night"

by IceSprinkle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceSprinkle/pseuds/IceSprinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles: A businessman taking a night off to go to out with his friends.</p>
<p>Louis Tomlinson: A bartender who wants to get drunk and have some fun.</p>
<p>You can guess what happens next.</p>
<p>Or: Louis and Harry meet at a bar and fuck in the bathroom.</p>
<p>I suck at summaries I know. This is my first fic so sorry if it's not that good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Just One Night"

"You ready to let loose for once then Styles?" Niall chirped. Harry smiled and turned around from the mirror where he was fixing his luscious curls.

"Yeah, it's nice to not have to worry about paperwork for once. I feel free!" Harry sang.

"I think you're drunk already! Come on let's go meet Liam and Zayn."

 

They got to the bar at about 10pm and made their way to the VIP section Liam and Zayn had reserved for tonight. Liam was the only one at their table making Harry and Niall wonder where Zayn was. "Zayn's at the bar, don't worry he's here." Liam said.

"Harry go get me a pint will ya?" Niall so rudely asked. Not that Harry wasn't used to running around after the blonde boy.

"Of course your majesty." He could hear Niall's cackle behind him as he pushed his way through the couples grinding on each other to get to the bar. He was about halfway there when he saw a beautiful boy with feathery hair swept over his forehead and piercing blue eyes. The thing that attracted Harry the most was the height difference between them, it made his pants go tight. Obviously after seeing this boy he ran to the bar in lightning speed before anyone else could get served by him.

"Hi, what would you like?" Said the boy. His voice made Harry's heart flutter and his mind fill with images of him begging Harry to let hi-

"Excuse me? If you're not going to order something could you please step aside." Sassy.

"Sorry, um I'll have two pints please. What's your name?" Harry tried to act confident but was clearly not when his voice cracked halfway through.

The boy laughed and Harry turned red. "My names Louis. Yours?"

"Harry"

"Well, here are your drinks. That's £6.50 please." Harry handed him the money and felt a spark when his hands brushed over Louis'.

Louis felt it too.

 

About an hour later Harry was dragging Louis inside the bathroom and locking the door. He shoved Louis against the sinks and kissed his way down his neck. "Want you so bad." Harry heard Louis mumble. Harry moaned and ground his hips against Louis'. 

"Please Harry"

Harry took off Louis' shirt making sure to tweak his nipples before continuing. Agonizingly slow he took off Louis' belt and palmed him through his boxers. "Ahh Harry please don't tease."

"Be patient baby."

Harry took off his shirt and let Louis rub his hands over his chest as he took off his incredibly tight jeans. He could see how painfully hard Louis was and Louis could see how painfully hard Harry was. Louis pulled down Harry's boxers and started to suck him off. "Ahh Lou stop, wanna come inside you." Louis got up and took off his boxers. For a moment Harry just stood there admiring the beautiful creature that was Louis. That was until Louis was pulling on his dick reminding him of what was about to happen.

"Bend over the sinks" Harry said with a firm tone in his voice. It scared and turned Louis on. He bent over and heard Harry pulling out a packet from his now wrinkled jeans. He waited for a few seconds before he felt a finger probing at his entrance. 

"Harry don't fucking tease me"

"Shh my darling. Relax." Louis was certain to calm down and Harry stuck his finger in.

"Oh god Harry. Don't stop please." Harry wasn't planning to, he added another finger and started scissoring them, stretching Louis' hole. 

"So tight baby, want my big cock in you?"

"Yes Harry please please please" Harry pulled his fingers out earing a whine from Louis. He lubed up his cock just to make sure he wouldn't hurt Louis.

"Ready baby?"

"Yes god yes."

Harry slowly put his dick in Louis hole and felt it clench around it. "Jesus Louis, you're so tight fuck."

"Ahh Harry fucking move"

Relentlessly Harry started pounding into Louis making him cry out. "Fuck Harry more more."

"Yeah you like that don't you, you little slut begging for my cock"

"Yes Harry, I'm your slut. Fuck me faster."

They were both close to orgasm whimpering "Uh Uh Uh's" every time Harry did a particularly hard thrust. This was the best sex of their lives and they knew it. "Harry I'm close."

"Me too baby, come for me Louis."

As Louis was one to please he came all over his chest and spurting some onto his chin yelling out Harry's name. Seeing Louis like that made Harry come into his hole. "Louis, fuck that was amazing" Harry said as he pulled out of Louis.

"Yeah it was but it's just one night between us ya know." Louis said as he started regaining his breath getting dressed again. Harry smirked at him.

They exited the bathroom earning glares from people who were forced to go to the toilet outside. Louis went back to his bar shift and Harry found out Liam, Zayn and Niall had gone home. It didn't surprise him though. He kissed Louis before getting his phone number. "I'll call you baby." He gave Louis one last kiss and left the bar.

Yet they both knew it would not be "just one night".


End file.
